


sitting out dances on the wall

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gawsten, Gay, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, and a few super longs ones, another crappy highschool au, because i'm a bitch for those, but a lot of, i have the plot planned out and whew, i will love you if you comment, just a lot of repressed feelings, like please, maybe the beginning will be, might be quite short chapters, please comment, this wont be fluffy just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ok this chapter is a little bit short but i swear they will get longer :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this chapter is a little bit short but i swear they will get longer :)

Awsten Knight was a straight B student with faded blue hair and two different coloured eyes. He wasn’t loud, creepy, bitchy or particularly popular, but he had his own small friendship group to eat lunch with and hang out with after school. He wasn’t miserable but neither was he crazily happy. 

Him, Otto Wood and Jawn Rocha, had known each other since 2nd grade when Jawn had to transfer classes after an incident at a parent’s evening. They told each other everything. Awsten had told them he thought he might be gay at a sleepover in 7th grade, telling them he “definitely didn’t have a crush on either of them” because they were “ugly as fuck”. 

Otto told them he was bisexual a year later on Halloween, after a game of spin the bottle at a party turned into the popular guys kissing the most nerdy guys to impress their girlfriends.

After middle school, they weren’t in many of the same classes but still met up every lunch. The other students ignored them. It was okay.

  
~~~~~

Awsten’s alarm blared. 7.00AM on a Monday morning and some trashy pop punk song was playing. He rubbed his eyes, damning the world. The first day of Sophomore year and he already missed the holidays. His bag was already packed, but he checked it again, just to be sure. He had laid out a nice jumper he got over the holidays to wear, but now he decided it was too, well, obvious. Not that blue hair and being gay in a Texan high school didn’t already make him stand out. Any form of reputation was the last thing he wanted.

  
  
~~~~~

Otto shuffled through the door to his 1st period. He sat at the same seat every day, playing the same few songs through his headphones till he hated them. The rest of the class was already abuzz with shouting and singing as the teacher was late. He tuned out, scribbling in his book.

“Good morning guys! This is Geoff Wigington, he’s gonna be in this period with y’all, so be nice! This is Geoff’s timetable…” the teacher placed a sheet of paper under the visualiser. “So, who has the most lessons with him today? You can be his buddy!” 

The new boy stared at his shoes. Otto scanned the information on the board. Shit. He had six out seven periods with this poor kid. He hoped someone would raise their hand, but nope, radio silence.

“Anyone?” the teacher crowed. 

Otto raised his hand. 

“I have everything but Biology the same.”

“Oh, that’s great, Geoff, this is Otto! I’m sure you’ll get along really great!”

The rest of the class snickered. The new kid pulled up a chair next to Otto. 

Someone poked Geoff from behind. He ignored it. Just great.

  
~~~~~

**_Awsten: can we meet up in the toilets or something, i’m bored out of my mind_ **

**_Jawn: Okay. 5 minutes_ **

**_Otto: toilets near the canteen at least. be classy_ **

**_Jawn: Alright_ **

**_Awsten: sure_ **

Otto barely managed to bullshit his way out of physics to get to the toilets.

“There’s a new boy in my classes. I’m his buddy,” 

“You have the worst fucking luck. Does that mean he has to sit with us at lunch?” Jawn asked.

“Uh, I guess so. He seems alright though. Super quiet,” Otto stated.

“What’s his name?” The third boy chimed in.

“Geoff? And a weird last name, like Winingten or something,”

“Sounds english maybe?” Awsten suggested.

“I’ve been sat next to him for two hours and I have no idea whether he has an accent!”

  
~~~~~

It was lunchtime now. Geoff approached Otto. 

“Hey, this is super awkward but could I eat lunch with you? Only I really don’t know anyone else here. It’s fine if not, seriously,”

“Uh yeah sure. My friends are nice sometimes so I don’t think they’ll mind.”

“Thanks a lot, I’m sure they’re great,”

“Yeah, okay.”

~~~~~


	2. headache, you're a dead weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup guys. its been a while but i am back on my bullshit!!!! this might be the chapter before the chapter before the climax so bare that in mind, i guess. probably wouldn't have written this if not for an encouraging comment on my last chapter (you know who you are)

Jawn looked up at the new boy standing at their table, abandoned by Otto. He was wearing a blue crew neck, with a long sleeve white vest underneath. He carried a plain black backpack and wore plain black jeans and dark blue converse. Pretty inconspicuous.  
“Hi! I’m Geoff,” the boy started, fake confidence plastered over his face like concealer.  
He was met by a hard stare from Awsten and was ignored by everyone else at the table.  
“I’m uh, Otto’s ‘buddy’? I’m new,” he said.  
“We know.” Awsten replied sharply.  
Jawn giggled from across the table. Awsten noticed Geoff’s hands had started to shake, and as he turned on his heel to walk out, Awsten called after him.  
“Geoff? Sorry, we were joking! Look, I’ll clear a seat for you. Otto’s coming soon, you probably know him better,”  
Geoff sat down next to Awsten, feeling entirely out of his depth. Awsten’s face was a picture of guilt.  
“Do we have any classes together? What do you have?” he tried.  
“Uh, I have biology and band next,”  
“Hey, I have those too! Nice. Band is with Otto right?”  
Geoff nodded.  
“Hell yeah! Hey Jawn, Geoff’s got band with us!”  
Geoff gave a small smile and started his lunch.  
“Do you play anything?” Jawn asked.  
“Uh, yeah I play guitar mostly and a bit of bass. But I guess I wouldn’t say I’m very good at either.”  
“Aw yes! We need a guitarist! And our old bassist, Dallon, quit band to do fucking music theory,” Awsten said.

The canteen was buzzing with shouts from various freshmen. Geoff couldn’t fucking play bass, and he didn't think he was too strong on guitar, and if this Dallon quit to do music theory of all things, he must have been really good right? They seemed to like Dallon even though he quit, and they probably didn’t even like Geoff at all, just saw he was leaving and felt bad, or didn’t want Otto to be mad at them. Fuck.

“Geoff?” Awsten snapped him out of his thoughts. “So what kind of music do you like?”

Geoff had two choices: say some shit like Panic! At The Disco, which was well known and poppy now, (Awsten had dyed hair, that could maybe be some kind of edgy emo thing right? (only dying hair could mean anything really,)) or he could name an older band they might not even know and they would pass it off. Yeah, he would do that, but now he needed an ever so slightly obscure band name, and if he pulled it off they would only know it they liked similar music-  
“Geoff? You okay there buddy?” Jawn asked.  
Fuck it,  
“Uh. any music really,”  
“Oh. Well yeah, but you must like some specific stuff you like, you know? I swear people only say that if they're like, embarrassed about their music tastes, so that means you either have a really interesting taste in music, which is cool with us, by the way, or you do just listen to anything,”  
“I like Fall Out Boy, and like pop punk?”  
“Same!! But more the pop part, I guess. Are you seeing them on tour?”  
“I’m kinda broke. But I would, if the tickets weren’t going to be like $300,”  
“Aw man, I feel that. Still though, you should go with me!” Awsten’s cheeks flushed a little, “I can pay for transport or whatever!”  
“Oh I would love that! But yeah, I am actually, seriously broke, sorry,”  
“What if I buy your ticket and you like, pay me back some time?”  
“You would do that?”  
Awsten was as red as a tomato now. He didn’t even have the money himself, but he liked Geoff, and he needed someone to go with him. He liked the way Geoff talked carefully, and seemed to relax the more Awsten talked to him. And like his face, and his eyes, and his slight shyness towards everyone.  
“I mean, you would be paying me back. It’s not a big deal, I swear.”  
“Well, yeah! That would be really fun,”

Geoff wondered what he had gotten himself into. He had planned to let Otto do his thing and find his own group, but it seemed he had kinda adopted his group. Or awsten had adopted him. Awsten was nice, he supposed, even if it had only been after Geoff had been close to crying in the toilets that lunch. It wasn’t even like Awsten had been mean, just Geoff was acting too sensitive and needed everyone to be nice to him at all times, as always. Still though, if Awsten was just acting out of pity, trusting Geoff enough to buy him an expensive concert ticket and paying for transport was quite a big deal.

Otto did, eventually, return, and sat next to Jawn and opposite Awsten at their table.  
“So you guys have met Geoff?”  
Jawn muttered something in Otto’s ear which made him burst out laughing. Awsten blushed again. Geoff stared down at his lunch.  
“Yeah, I have biology and band with him next,” Awsten replied, hoping his friends would leave him alone.  
Jawn and Otto exchanged a look.  
“I play bass and guitar, awsten said you needed someone to uh, do that?”  
“Yeah, that’s great,” otto said, not over-enthusiastically.

Biology was a bore, but the teacher let the boys sit next to each other and which resulted in lots of laughter.  
Geoff had relaxed a little more now, and by the time band rolled around, Geoff was joking around and ready to impress Awsten with his ‘Mega Guitar Skillz’ as he explained to his new friend. He even mimed air guitar at him from across the classroom when he caught Awsten’s eye. Naturally, Awsten dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
He was, actually, pretty good. Not at the bass, but just plain acoustic guitar. Otto was won over, and decided Geoff was pleasant enough to hang out with. At the end of the period, the boys exchanged numbers.

It had been quite a good day for Geoff, all in all. Then again, his expectations had been through the floor low, and first part of the day had been mostly crappy. But he had met nice people, and the teachers seemed alright. Maybe he would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! <3 ily!!!


End file.
